<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seafood cup nudelz by wonderingwanderess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676848">seafood cup nudelz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess'>wonderingwanderess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kung saan nagkayayaan ang buong barkada na mag-noods sa may Maginhawa pero ibang klaseng nudes ang na-send ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.</p><p>paano na kaya?</p><p>O kagaya nga ng sabi ni Baekhyun, "Ang laki nga ng puwet mo pero pareho kayong walang itlog."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Chourllenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seafood cup nudelz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts">nezukos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts">kaichocosoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ito ay parte ng aming writing chourllenge kung saan iisang prompt na maglalabas ng iba-ibang fic.</p><p>salamat kay miss tine at miss milla sa love love and support. para sa inyo to!!! &lt;3</p><p>inspired ito sa aming mandatory Maginhawa dates with my kumamshies milla and tine uwu.</p><p>kunin at tanggapin ang kalat na ito. kung ustoh niyo ng nudes ito na ang sagot chourkems. pls mind the tags and the content pls. kung di komportable sa sexual content huwag niyo na basahin hakhak :--)</p><p>adbans happy balentayms sa lahat!! happy sinning :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So saan ang barkada next week?" Natatawang tanong ni Jongin habang ninanakawan ng sulyap ang kaibigang nakaupo sa tapat niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himas-himas niya ang tiyan dahil siya ang unang nakatapos makaubos ng isang bowl ng kinakain nilang katsu. Naging gawi na kasi nilang magbabarkada na magkita sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maginhawa</span>
  </em>
  <span> tuwing first weekend ng buwan para maka-catch up sa kaganapan ng buhay nila bilang busy sila madalas sa trabaho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ewan ko? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy katsu </span>
  </em>
  <span>ulit?" Suhestiyon ni Baekhyun dahilan para bumunghalit ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Tumalsik ang ilang butil ng kanin dito at imbis na ma-turn off si Jongin, natagpuan niya ang sariling bumubuntong-hininga habang nakatitig sa kaibigang pinag-aalayan niya ng lihim na damdamin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ano ba 'yan, Soo. Ang kalat mong kumain bigla. Tawang-tawa ka, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghorl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumalim ang tingin ni Jongin nang pahirin ni Baekhyun ang mga nakakalat na kanin at mumu sa baba ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last time rin naman, mukha kang crazy katsu. Gusto ko mag-naughty nachos mamaya bago mag-yifang. Bilhan mo nga ako, Baek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umismid si Jongin, kanina pa siya hindi pinapansin ni Kyungsoo kaya kahit gusto niya maghigpit ng sinturon sa leeg dahil petsa de peligro na ay mas nanaig ang kayabangan niya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O sagot ko na naughty nachos namin ni Kyungsoo. Bahala ka na kay Baek, Chanyeol." Mukha ngang naging double date iyon dahil sa magkasintahan nilang kaibigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi kasi dumating si Junmyeon dahil may prior commitment ang lalaki kaya may isang get together ulit sila next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spoiled na spoiled na naman po si Kyungsoo ng syota niyang hilaw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinipa ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa ilalim ng lamesa na agad nitong ikina-aray at tumahimik na rin pagkatapos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi naman lingid sa barkada ang lihim niyang pagtingin kay Kyungsoo. Halata naman daw pero manhid talaga itong kaibigan niya at palagi pa ring tingin kay Jongin ay isang alagaing sanggol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sus, syota niyo mukha niyo! Hindi naman gano'n si Jongin. Saka ano ba kayo, kapag tropa, tropa lang. Wala tayong taluhan dito."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ni minsan ay hindi siya nagtapat ng feelings para kay Kyungsoo. Bukod sa sinosopla nito lahat, ay masiyadong mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa paniniwala nitong ang tropa ay tropa lang. Dapat ay walang feelings na involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nang makatapos magbayad ay lumakad sila sandali papunta sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty nachos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pinauna nila ang magkasintahan habang tinatantiya ni Jongin kung aakbayan niya ba si Kyungsoo o hindi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss you. Kanina mo pa ako hindi kinikibo. Wala naman tayong away, di ba?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ewan ko sa 'yo. May dapat ba tayo pag-awayan, Jongin? Ang sa akin lang, best friend mo ako bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa aking nagkakaproblema ka na pala sa trabaho. Kay Sehun ko pa malalaman 'yang plano mo mag-resign?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinasabi na nga ba niyang ang lalaking iyon na naman ang salarin. Si Sehun ang isa pa sa kabarkada nilang lulubog-lilitaw dahil ito ang pinaka-busy sa kanila. Maraming sideline at raket sa buhay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaso paano naman ipapaliwanag ni Jongin na kaya siya kay Sehun nagsasabi ay dahil ayaw niyang maistorbo si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang marami rin itong problema sa opisina, ayaw na niyang makisabay pa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmp! Alam ko namang barkada tayo kaso feeling ko hindi na ako ang best friend mo kaya ako na lang palagi ang huli sa balita sa buhay mo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngumuso pa si Kyungsoo at iyon na talaga ang kahinaan ni Jongin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wala na. Talo na siya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uwian na</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya hindi na siya nakatiis at inakbayan niya na si Kyungsoo kahit abot-langit ang kaba niya. Nilambing niya ito at hinalikan sa pisngi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ano ba 'yan, Jongin! Laway mo naman! Huwag mo nga akong halikan, baka isipin ng iba syota kita. Nako sige ka, paano ako magkaka-jowa nito."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinawanan pa siya ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin na ang nagtampo ngayon. Kumalas siya rito at nauna nang maglakad. Minsan ay masakit pa rin kapag dinidiin ni Kyungsoo na mukhang wala talaga siyang pag-asa dito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na lahat ng pahaging at palipad-hangin niya ay natutunaw lang sa ere. Balewala lahat ng pagpapaguwapo at pagwawaldas niya ng pera para mapansin man lang siya ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>kaibigan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hala siya? Jongin, sandali lang naman. Nagalit ka ba? Nagtatampo ka?! Hoy! Teka lang ang bilis mo maglakad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Para di na ako mapagkamalang syota mo. Mauna na ako. Actually, uuwi na lang pala ako. Bahala ka na, sama ka na lang kina Chan. Alam kong di mo naman ako mahal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi mo ako mahal sa paraang gusto ko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iyon sana ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin ngunit may hiya pa naman siya sa sarili niya kaya imbis na magkunwaring biro lang lahat ay nasaling na ang pride niya. Hindi na siya natutuwa at dinibdib na niya lahat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akma siyang papara ng tricycle nang hilahin siya bigla ni Kyungsoo at yakapin sa gilid ng kalsada. Kung pagmamasdan mo, para silang magkasintahang nagsusuyuan ngayon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagbaon ng mukha ni Kyungsoo sa malapad niyang dibdib. Lumukso ang puso niya sa mumunti nitong ginagawa ngunit hindi siya tumungo para tingnan ito dahil alam niyang gagamitin ni Kyungsoo ang kahinaan niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uuwi na ako. Hindi mo naman ako mahal. Doon ka na kina Baek, ayaw mo naman akong kasama."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mapait ang guhit niyon sa bibig niya kahit pa tinig nagbibiro si Jongin. Akma siyang kakalas nang mas lalong higpitan ni Kyungsoo ang mga bisig sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, huwag ka nang magalit. Alam mo namang mahal kita, di ba? Magkaibigan tayo e. 'Lika na, kanina pa nila tayo hinihintay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumingkayad pa si Kyungsoo para halikan siya sa pisngi at gusto na lang ni Jongin na matunaw lalo't hinigit nito ang mga kamay niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaibigan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Double kill na para sa araw na iyon. Sana ay sinapak na lang siya ng mundo kaysa matikman ang ganito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ang tagal niyo, nag-order na ako. Tinatlo ko na. Susunod daw si Junnie boy. Maaga raw natapos ang meeting nila."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inabot na ni Jongin ang bayad niya para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo at naglakad papunta sa milk tea shop na madalas nilang tambayan. Lalo lang pumait ang panlasa niya sa nangyayari. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakita niya ang pagningning ng mata ni Kyungsoo nang mabanggit ang pangalan ni Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kung mayroon man siyang karibal sa atensyon at pati pagmamahal sa barkada ay si Junmyeon iyon. Mula pa noong high school sila ay pinipili ng mga tao sa paligid na mas bagay ang dalawa kaysa kay Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya hanggang ngayon ay pilit niyang inaabot ang pamantayan ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit suntok sa buwan yata na maging sila ng kaibigan. Mukhang sa panaginip na lang matutupad ang lahat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nguso mo sasayad na sa sahig, tol. Ano na naman bang problema?" Usisa ni Chanyeol habang umo-order sila ng milk tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagtampo lang si Soo kaya di ako kinikibo pero sa akin nag-backfire lahat. Tanginang 'yan. Tapos dadating pa pala si Jun ngayon. Parang mali na sa sumama ako, sana sa nomi na lang ako ni Seng pumunta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naupo sila saglit sa ibaba para hintayin na ang order habang nasa taas naman sina Baek at Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Saan na itlog mo, pare? Ang gago naman, Jongs. Hanggang ngayon nagseselos ka pa rin kay Myeon? E halata namang ikaw lang pipiliin ni Soo sa buong barkada. Ang dyahe ng pagiging torpe mo, boy. Para kang di makatae niyan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngumiwi si Jongin at kinuha ang milk tea sa counter nang tumunog ang numero nila. "Ulol. Nagta-try akong maging mature, Chan. Hindi ko puwedeng itali si Kyungsoo sa akin. Hindi naman kami eh. Anong sense, di ba?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mature mo mukha mo, tanga. Medyo manhid kasi si Kyungsoo. Hindi 'yon magfe-feeling hangga't hindi ka nagtatapat nang maayos."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilang beses nang sinabi ni Jongin na mahal niya ang kaibigan at sumasagot naman ito pabalik kaso palagi nitong idinidiin na magkaibigan lang silang dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayaw ko na boy. Sama na lang ako kay Seng next week. Bahala na kayo mag-caution hot at mag-</span>
  <em>
    <span>noods</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tanginang 'to ang KJ mo, tanga. Yayain mo na lang si Kyungsoo na mag-</span>
  <em>
    <span>noods</span>
  </em>
  <span> kayong dalawa. Kahit cup noods for sure masaya na 'yan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumimangot lang si Jongin at dumiretso na sa ikalawang palapag ng milk tea house. Hindi siya tumabi kay Kyungsoo at pilit na sumiksik sa puwesto ng mag-syota. Lalo lang naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagiging fifth wheel nang dumating si Junmyeon at agad na inokupa ang puwesto sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayan, kaartehan mo ha. Talagang lalo kang mawawalan ng pag-asa niyan. Napaka-tiyope mo masiyado, boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siniko lang niya si Baekhyun. Lumulutang ang tinig ng lahat sa utak ni Jongin. Lumilipad sa alapaap lalo na ang tawa ni Kyungsoo pati na ang pagsandal nito kay Junmyeon. Oo magkakaibigan sila ngunit palaging may halimaw na pangalan ay </span>
  <em>
    <span>panibugho</span>
  </em>
  <span> na pilit nang pilit sumisiksik sa puso niya habang nakatingin sa dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanggang sa hindi na niya napigilan ang labing walang ibang malasahan kundi pait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alam mo, bagay talaga kayo. Di ba gusto mo ng syota, Soo. Bakit di mo kaya ligawan si Kyungsoo boy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumahimik sa buong lamesa. Natigil ang tawanan at litong tumitig lahat sa kanya. Dumakot na lang si Jongin ng nachos at saka napalunok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O bakit? May dumaan bang anghel at natahimik kayo. Suggestion lang naman 'yon. Huwag niyo dibdibin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Itlog mo blue, Jongin. Guwapo pero tanga naman, CR nga muna tayo, Baek."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kung nakakalasing lang ang milk tea siguro kanina pa tumumba si Jongin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ano na naman ba kasing ginawa mo, bading?! Dapat masaya lang tayo, bakit nakasimangot na naman 'yang syota mong hilaw?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namula si Kyungsoo at kinurot si Baekhyun habang nakapila sila sa may CR. "Ewan ko sa kanya. Bakit niyo ba kasi pinapunta pa si Junmyeon. Alam niyong nagseselos si Jongin sa kanya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E sino siya para magselos? Kayo ba?! Ikaw kasi, napakamanhid mo. Alam mo naman 'yung isang 'yon, ang tanga pagdating sa 'yo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinalobo ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi at lumabi, "Hindi pa ba obvious. Pinapayagan ko siyang lambingin ako, halikan, yakapin tapos ano? Kaibigan lang ba 'yon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umismid si Baekhyun, eksakto namang lumabas na ang tao sa CR. "Kayong dalawa parehong walang bayag. Sabihin mo kasi, nag-a-i love you ka tapos bigla mong kakabigan ng as a friend lang. Paasa ka rin, Soo. Laki-laki ng puwet walang itlog."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo, ayaw lang naman niya mag-assume kahit ramdam niyang may kakaiba silang relasyon ni Jongin at espesyal kung ituring siya nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gusto lang naman niyang aminin ni Jongin sa kanya ang totoo. Gusto lang niyang maranasang mapagtapatan ng nararamdaman. Kaya kaunting mga pahaging ang ginagawa niya ngunit halatang nagseselos pa rin si Jongin kay Junmyeon kahit wala namang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, naghihintayan lang talaga silang mag-aminan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya lang, kapag torpe at tanga ang magkasama talagang disaster ang kalalabasan ng lahat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next week daw sasama na si Oh Seng. Huwag daw kayo mawawala."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at Junmyeon ngayon. Mukhang tense na tense na ang una habang ang huli ay tumango lang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O saan naman tayo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>caution hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Mag-noods naman tayo, mga boy. Lilipad na tayo kama-manok natin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nangunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nudes? Hindi ba bastos 'yon?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ano naman kayang gagawin ng barkada niya sa nudes?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matagal mo nang gusto </span>
  <em>
    <span>mag-noods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>di ba Jongin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nudes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maghuhubad si Jongin?! Kailan pa 'to natutong maghubad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oo, mga boy. Miss ko na yung spicy type, ano mga pare, paanghangan tayo ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>noods </span>
  </em>
  <span>next week? Ang talo manlilibre ng black sccop. G?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maanghang?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kailan pa naging maanghang ang hubad na katawan?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napalingon siya kay Jongin at kagat-kagat nito ang labi habang matamang nakikinig sa mga kalokohan ni Chanyeol. Kumikislot pa ang malalaking braso nito. Ayaw niyang isipin pero mukha nang </span>
  <em>
    <span>maanghang</span>
  </em>
  <span> ang katawan ni Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ito ang manok niya sa maanghang na nudes. Pero kung makikita rin niya ang nudes ng barkada ay mawalang-galang na ngunit huwag na sana.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ikaw Kyungsoo, lalaban ka ba sa paanghangan ng noods?" Taas-kilay na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, "'Di ba mahilig ka sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>noods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ghorl?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halos magkandasamid na si Kyungsoo sa pag-ubos ng milk tea at gusto niyang manghilakbot sa mga sinasabi ng kaibigan. Kailan pa nalaman ng mga 'to na mahilig siyang gumawa ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Ah. O-Oo sige ba."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi siya magpapatalo, kung mahilig si Jongin sa spicy nudes mukhang ito na ang pagkakataon para matigil silang dalawa sa paghihintayan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilalagay na ni Kyungsoo ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>batas </span>
  </em>
  <span>sa kamay at sa katawan niya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung nagtaka man ang lahat sa inaakto niya ay wala na siyang pakialam pa.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Abala ang magkakaibigan sa buong work week habang si Jongin ay maagang nakauwi Huwebes ng gabing iyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad namang niyang namataan na online si Kyungsoo sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>telegram </span>
  </em>
  <span>kaya dali-dali siyang nag-chat dito.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongski:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bahay ka na ba?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tao ako Jongin. Di ako bahay &gt;:/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero yes. Kadarating ko lang, yyy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gutom ako. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Send noods naman jan, Soo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hehehe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noods?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now na???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bibihis ba ako ulit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes po, please. :")</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sus. Kahit huwag ka na magbihis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dali. Tara na. Noods na tayo, bebe qqq ü</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakita ni Jongin ang pawala-wala ng bubble sa pagta-type ni Kyungsoo at naglaro muna siya ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable Home </span>
  </em>
  <span>habang naghihintay ng sagot ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng pagpuputol ng kuko kay </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> nang biglang mag-vibrate ang telepono niya tanda na may sagot na si Kyungsoo. Sunud-sunod ang dating ng mensahe kaya naman nagtaka si Jongin at binundol ng kaba ang dibdib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Di ko yata kaya ajshshhhdhs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AHHHHH.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ganito bang spicy noods ang gusto mo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*sent a picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*sent a picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*sent a picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*blushing emoji* hiya ako sorry ;(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>di ako marunong mag-nudes. ha ha ;(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baka di rin to spicy lol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bakit mo ba ako hinanapan ng nudes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>for sure naman mahilig ka sa iba jan &gt;:(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pls wag ka muna sumagot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baka maiyak ako.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ugh tangina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At nang tumambad sa mata ni Jongin ang unang litrato ay nanuyo ang lalamunan niya. Larawan iyon ni Kyungsoo suot ang manipis na T-Shirt at naka-pink pa itong high knees na medyas. Kita ang makikinis at mapuputing binti nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ang sumunod naman ay larawan pa rin ni Kyungsoo na halatang nakadapa at nakataas ang hita nito at kitang-kita ang bilugan nitong pang-upo sa suot nitong itim na boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At ang huli ay ang pinakayumanig sa pagkatao ni Jongin. Picture ni Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa harapan ng salamin, kagat-kagat ang T-Shirt habang kita ang pipis nitong tiyan at ang kulay rosas na usbong sa dibdib nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maputi ang balat at parang tangang naglaway si Jongin. Hindi niya mapigilang hawakan ang sariling unti-unti nang sumasaludo dahil sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudes</span>
  </em>
  <span> na sinend ni Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukhang mas inosente ang kaibigan kaysa sa inaakala niya. Ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>noods</span>
  </em>
  <span> na hinihingi lang naman ni Jongin ay noodles! Inaaya niyang lumabas ang kaibigan dahil maaga pa naman. Uunahan na niya ang barkada na madala si Kyungsoo sa caution hot dahil mahilig ito sa spicy noodles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagat ni Jongin ang labi habang nakalusot ang kamay sa loob mg briefs niya at ang isang kamay ay hawak ang telepono para titigan ang mga larawang pinadala ni Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Putangina." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Binilisan ni Jongin ang pag-akyat baba ng kamay habang ang daliri ay naglalaro sa ulo ng kanyang alaga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck fuck. Tangina." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sirit ni Jongin at pinigilan ang sariling labasan. Mali na gamitin niya ang mga pinadala ni Kyungsoo ngunit kapag matagal mo nang pinagpapantasyahan ang isang bagay ay mahirap nang rendahan ang sarili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Jongin nang pindutin niya ang numero ni Kyungsoo. Ilang ring pa lang ay agad na itong sumagot. Hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang sarili, dahan-dahan ang haplos, tinutukso ang sarili habang tigas-tigas pa rin sa loob ng brief niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo," Paos niyang tawag dito. Hindi alam ang sasabihin habang naririnig ang pagbuntong-hininga nito sa kabilang linya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-Jongin. H-Hello? O-Okay lang ba 'yung sinend ko? Sabi mo kasi nudes. S-Sorry, nakakailang ba?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinigil ni Jongin ang sarili na mapaungol habang dinidinig ang inosenteng tinig ng kaibigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Soo. Kung alam mo lang," Huminga nang malalim si Jongin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tangina, bahala na. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Fuck, Kyungsoo. Oo siyempre. Gusto ko. Tanginang gustong-gusto ko kasi naman matagal na kitang g-gusto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang ungol na lumabas sa bibig niya, habang patuloy ang paglalaro ng kamay niya. "Kung nakikita mo lang ang ginawa mo sa akin, Soo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>S-Shit!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, a-anong ginagawa mo?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukhang mabigat na rin ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya habang dinig na rin marahil ang madulas na paglandas ng kamay sa sarili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just asking for noods, Kyungsoo. Literal na noodles. A-Aayain kita sa ramen house o sa caution hot pero nawala 'yung gutom ko. T-Tangina, inuhaw mo ako sa ibang bagay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Iniisip mo ba ako, Jongin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umungol si Jongin at tumango kahit hindi siya nakikita ni Kyungsoo. "Y-Yes, love. Tangina, oo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala sa loob na natawag niya na </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> si Kyungsoo, masarap ang gulong sa dila niyaa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Masarap ba? Habang iniisip mo ako, Ni?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, Soo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hnng.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck ang ganda-ganda mo. Ang p-puti mo. Puta. S-Soo. Sabihin mo sa aking mali to," Patlang-patlang na ang paghinga ni Jongin. Namimilipit na ang mga paa sa sarap habang patuloy ang pagsalsal niya sa sarili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Shit! Ang dyahe nito pero putangina, g-gusto kita, love. Mahal kita, K-Kyungsoo. P-Puwede ko pa ba ituloy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malamyos ang tawa nito sa kabilang panig at mababaliw na si Jongin sa tindi ng pinadarama sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-Jongin," Ingit nito, "T-Tuloy mo. Please. I-Ituloy na natin. L-Lapit na rin ako. A-Ang sarap, Ni. G-Gago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hngg..</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ungol ni Kyungsoo ang lalong nagpainit kay Jongin. Dinig din niya ang madulas tunog sa linya nito tanda na sabay na nilang pinaliligaya ang mga sarili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala nang maunawaan si Jongin, usal-usal ng labi ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo. Naglalaro sa pagitan ng impit na ungol at mga mura ang itinutugon ni Jongin habang tila dasal kung banggitin niyang </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Masarap" at "ang sarap mo, Kyungsoo". </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parang siyang sanggol na uhaw na uhaw at habang papalapit na sa rurok ay unti-unti na ring pumapalahaw ang pagliliyab ng katawan niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala nang ibang mahalaga kundi ang pagkakataong ito at si Kyungsoo. At ang pag-uusap ng mga katawan nilang lango sa isa't isa.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanggang sa sumabog ang lahat kay Jongin mula sa isang simpleng daing ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>"mahal din kita" </span>
  </em>
  <span>ni Kyungsoo. Sumambulat ang katas sa kamay ay daliri niya, nagpapalitan ang paghugot ng hangin sa pareho nilang linya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masarap ang pakiramdam ni Jongin, tila nabuksan ang balon ng tinatago niyang pagnanasa para kay Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napaka-dyahe ng pag-aaminan nila, intimate kahit na kakaiba. Sino bang mag-aakala na dahil lang sa pagkakamali ng intindi sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>noods </span>
  </em>
  <span>ay makukuha na rin ni Jongin ang pinakaaasam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soo, nandiyan ka pa ba?" Paos na tanong niya rito habang inaabot ni Jongin ang bimpo at pinahid niya ang makalat na </span>
  <em>
    <span>katas</span>
  </em>
  <span> doon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Sorry. Baka naisip mong nag-take advantage ako sa mga sinend mo. Alam ko na ang pangit ng pagtatapat na 'to, nauna pang may magawa tayo kesa magkaaminan. Pero Kyungsoo, matagal na kitang gusto. High school pa lang tayo hanggang ngayon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinakiramdaman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang sila pareho pagkatapos niyang magtapat ng nararamdaman dito. Kaya nilubos na niya ang sitwasyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alam kong hindi ito 'yung ideal mong pag-amin. Alam ko rin na baka nadala ka lang sa init kaya ganito ang nangyari. Soo, mahal kita. Di ko na kayang pigilan pa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isang bungisngis at buntong-hininga ang narinig ni Jongin na sagot. "Ang dami mong sinasabi. Hiyang-hiya ako, pa-</span>
  <em>
    <span>noods noods</span>
  </em>
  <span> pa kasi, di na lang wari sabihin na 'Soo, date tayo'. Hoy kumag ka, makinig ka sa akin. Gusto kong malaman mo na hindi mo kailangang magselos sa barkada natin. Jongin, alam ko na matagal na. At papayag ba akong magsend ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudes</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa 'yo kung di kita gusto?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumabi si Jongin at umingit, "Gusto lang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin Kim, napaka-arte mo. Magbihis ka, mag-</span>
  <em>
    <span>noods </span>
  </em>
  <span>na tayo para mapag-isipan ko kung mahal na rin kita. Sunduin mo ako, that's an order."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabilis pa sa alas-cuatrong bumangon si Jongin kahit nanginginig ang mga tuhod. Wala nang ibang naiisip kundi ang makita si Kyungsoo at pormal na umamin dito.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iyon ang naging first date nila sa isang ramen house sa may Maginhawa. Kaswal ang pagkikita ngunit sa takbo ng nangyayari, sa nahihiyang paghawak ng kamay sa ilalim ng mesa at sa pagpula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing mas dumidikit si Jongin, alam niyang hindi nauwi sa wala ang paghihintay niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ito kasi 'yung </span>
  <em>
    <span>noods </span>
  </em>
  <span>na pinag-uusapan namin last week pa. Tapos ikaw, kakaiba pala nasa isip mo." Pang-aasar ni Jongin habang sinasaid ang ramen na nakahain sa harapan nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo, mukhang magiging paborito na niyang tuksuhin ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobyo</span>
  </em>
  <span> dahil sa madalas na pamumula ng punong-tainga nito. "Maka-noods kasi. Ulit-ulit tayo, Jongin?! Gusto mo rin namang namali ako ng intindi roon. Sino kayang paungol-ungol pang tumawag sa akin?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At sino ba naman si Jongin para umalma at manudyo pa? Alam naman niyang talo siya kay Kyungsoo dahil alam nito kung ano at saan ang kahinaan niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sabi ko nga tatahimik na ako. Hindi na po dadaldal," Napabuga ng hangin si Jongin, kinakabahang sumandal siya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Langhap na langhap ang matamis nitong bango.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lahat ay nagkakaroon ng kakaibang ibig sabihin at pakiramdam kapag aware ka na sa feelings mo sa isang tao. Ganoon ang naglalaro sa dibdib at isip ni Jongin. Ngayong alam na nila ang tunay na estado sa pagitan nila, hindi na siya matatakot na ipakita ang damdamin para sa lalaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. At kahit binibiro-biro kita, sana alam mong maghihintay ako sa sagot mo. Hindi kita pipilitin, liligawan kita. Kahit anong gusto mo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang pisngi niya habang maningning ang mga mata nitong nakatitig kay Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ang daldal talaga. Dami-dami laging sinasabi di na lang ako halikan. O halik na, mahal ko. Mahal din kita."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At sa gitna ng halos wala nang lamang kainan, sa andap ng malamlam na ilaw sa kisame, sa pagitan ng maanghang at malinamnam na amoy ng pagkain ay doon nakuha ni Jongin ang inaasam.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ang magdampi ang labi nila ni Kyungsoo sa isa't isa, may ngiti sa gitna ng halik at pagkiskis ng namumulang mga ilong pati na ang pisngi sa kilig na nadarama.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wala nang mas sasarap pa sa unang halik ng pag-ibig na lagpas isang dekada nilang hinintay at tinyaga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-wakas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa may di kalayuan ay apat na matang nagmamasid, nakatago ang mukha sa menu at kanina pa pasilip-silip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sabi sa inyo, effective 'yang noods noods eh. Mukha ngang namali ng intindi si Kyungsoo. Tingnan niyo 'yung dalawa, pahalik-halik na."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ngising-aso si Baekhyun habang nakalahad ang kamay sa kabarkada. Hindi nila alam itinuro niya kay Kyungsoo lahat ng ito. Aba tingnan mo nga naman ang tadhana, ewan na lang niya kung hindi pa umepekto iyon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bayad din ng utang. Pangkain natin sa Caution Hot sa sabado."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panay reklamo ng barkada sa kanya ngunit agad ding dumukot ng pera at iniabot kay Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Napakadaya, bakit mo alam ang nangyayari. Ano 'yan, palakasan ng kutob? Kainis, bawas na sahod ko."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa lakas ng boses nila ay muntik nang lumingon si Jongin ngunit binaling din agad ang tingin kay Kyungsoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang menu na natatakpan ang mukha niya liban sa kanyang mata, nagkatitigan sila ni Kyungsoo at nang walang nakatingin ay sumaludo siya rito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mission accomplished na. Hindi na siya mauurat sa kawalan ng itlog ng kaibigan sapagkat nakaamin na ang dalawa sa isa't isa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ready na po kayo, um-order?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dalawang seafood noodles sa amin, Miss." At bahagyang nilapit ni Jongin ang labi sa tainga ni Kyungsoo, mahirap na. Baka marinig ng barkada ang kalokohan nilang magkasintahan. "Mamaya na yung panghimagas na noods ko."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Umirap ito at kinurot siya sa puson, "Bakit nudes pa ang kailangan kung nandito pa rin naman ako sa harap mo mamaya?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>isa sa mga huling fic na ilalagay ko dito dahil lilipat na ako ng platform hopefully!! kung nais makipag-ugnayan, bukas ang tanggapan sa twitter @fullsunjihan. dm lang kauuuu uwu.</p><p>sana nagustuhan niyo ang kalat bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>